


Control

by TheRedWulf



Series: Roosa One Shots [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: D/s, Dom!Roose, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Professor!Roose, Roosa - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, This is just smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Dr. Roose Bolton takes very good care of his wife...Picset is viewableHERE





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and smutty. Isn't that how we like it? This is just a slice of life with Dr and Mrs. Bolton where Roose is, of course, in complete control.
> 
> For the 100th time I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Bolton!” her last student of the day yelled as they ran for their parent’s car. 

“Merry Christmas” Sansa waved, watching them go and knowing that one day it would be her own child sprinting happily to the car for holiday break. 

She had always wanted children of her own, so fiercely that it had nearly been a deal breaker with herself and Roose when they first met. Roose hadn’t had a good childhood, by any stretch of the word, and both he and his younger brother had mental scars that would never fully heal. It made him wary of having a family of his own.

Sansa had told him that she wanted to be a mother, children were important to her and she couldn’t take them off the table forever. So they agreed to table it until things grew serious between them and then when the time came, they had argued, debated and Roose relented. He wanted _her_, he told her, and if children were an absolute, then he could accept that. 

A few months ago, shortly before their three year wedding anniversary, her husband had done away with their birth control and promised her a baby. Sansa had cried with happiness, more excited than she could explain. Roose always fulfilled his promises to her and she knew that he would do everything in his power to grant her wish.

And he had, rather quickly, if she was being honest. In a few days, on Christmas morning, she would give him the sonogram, the grainy photo of the child they had created together. The child he had given her, the sign of another promise fulfilled.

Sansa moved back to her classroom, waving to a few of the other teachers as she moved inside and continued straightening up. 

“Oh! Sansa” she heard her fellow teacher, Jeyne Westerling, greet as she entered her classroom. “I thought I had missed you, I didn’t see your car.”

“Oh” Sansa smiled. “My husband is picking me up today. Being the last day before break and all--”

“He is?” Jeyne froze, her eyes wide. 

“Yes, why?”

“Oh---uh--nothing, just, surprised is all” Jeyne said, glancing to the door. “I will be right back,” she said and ran out the door. Sansa watched her go, wondering what had gotten into her. 

Sansa resumed her work straightening up the desks and once they were in order, she saw to her paperwork and gradebook, tucking them into her messenger bag with a smile. As she picked up her cell phone, it vibrated with a new text message. 

She unlocked the screen and read the text, biting her lower lip at her husband's words. Tucking her phone away, she glanced to the door and then quickly slipped her panties down her legs before tucking them into her right pocket, as instructed. She righted herself and pulled on her jacket before smoothing her skirt and hooking her bag over her shoulder.

The loud roar of an engine filled her ears and she couldn’t help but smile. The sound had always made her smile, even from their first official date all those years ago...

_ “You look fine” her roommate, Margaery, assured her as Sansa smoothed her dress for the hundredth time. _

_ “Are you sure?” Sansa asked, turning to her friend who lowered her phone with a reluctant huff. “I need to look perfect.” _

_ “Perfect? Why?”_

_ “Because” Sansa turned back to the mirror, tucking her hair behind her ears. “I am going to marry him, Marg.”_

_ “What?” Margaery put her phone down and stood, crossing to Sansa’s side. “Marry who?”_

_ “Professor Bolton” Sansa smiled. _

_ “The twisted psychology guy?”_

_ “Marg” Sansa sighed. “He’s not twisted.” _

_ “But he’s like...fifty” Margaery reasoned._

_ “He’s thirty-eight” Sansa replied as the sound of a deep motor reached her ears. “That’s him.” _

_ “Wait” Margaery paused. “Roose right?”_

_ “Roose” Sansa smiled, grabbing her clutch purse and making her way to the door. “His brother Ramsay is just--no.” _

_ “San” Margaery watched as she opened the door as Roose emerged from the sleek black muscle car parked along the curb. “He’s dangerous.” _

_ “I know” Sansa said, moving out the front door and closing it behind her. She walked down the cement path to where he stood, clad in all black and looking sexier than ever. “Roose” she moved into his arms. _

_ “Sansa” he purred, pulling her closer to nuzzle against her temple and the crown of her hair. “Gods, you’re beautiful.”_

_ “I’ve missed you” she smiled. _

_ “It’s only been a few hours” he smirked, pulling back as he ran his hands down her back. “Or did you forget, my little pet, that only a short time ago you were helping me grade papers.”_

_ “I could never forget” she promised, her hand burrowing into his back pocket to grab ahold of his ass. “Now, you promised me dinner. Or did you forget?” _

_ “Never,” he smirked, moving aside to open the passenger side door for her. “Your chariot awaits.” _

_ “Such a gentleman” she teased, sliding onto the leather bucket seat and watching as he closed the door behind her. Her eyes followed his tall, broad form as he rounded the hood of the car and made his way to the driver’s door. Though tonight was their first official date, their affair had started several moons ago and they were already quite intimately acquainted with each other. _

_Margaery was right about one thing, Roose was dangerous. But not in the ‘torture and murder’ type of way that most would assume from looking at him. No, Roose was dangerous in a far worse way. He was commanding, imposing and powerful, all without speaking a single word. He was the type of man that most would give a wide berth, but Sansa had been drawn to him like a magnet. _

_No, Roose Bolton was dangerous because she knew that it was only a matter of time before she was madly in love with him and then he had the power to shatter her heart. That was dangerous. _

_She watched him slide behind the wheel, his deep black suit impeccable as he brought the engine to life once more. Her elder brother Robb had been fascinated with cars while they were growing up, and she knew enough to know that Roose’s Camaro SS was a beautiful piece of machinery. A true work of art._

_It suited him, she decided as he smoothly piloted them to the frontage road that ran along the ocean’s shore. His hands, strong and confident, drove with ease and she couldn’t help but watch him_

_ “You’re staring” he glanced to her briefly before turning back to the road. She saw the amusement in his pale blue eyes and the smirk on his lips. _

_ “I am” she replied. “I don’t know how you manage it, but even the way you drive is sexy.” _

_ “Is it?” he chuckled, reaching across the center console to run his fingers up her stocking-clad leg, pausing when he reached her garters. “Good girl” he ran his fingers across her bare flesh above her stockings, working towards her core. She parted her legs with a sigh, allowing him to stroke her folds, “Very good girl.” _

_ “Roose” she gasped as he slid a finger into her channel, working her slowly. She should be embarrassed, her body was already soaked and he had barely touched her. His instructions had been specific and she was sure to follow them. _

_ “I was going to wait until we got to dinner and finger fuck you where the entire restaurant would know if you were too loud” he said, his eyes moving back and forth between her and the road. “But you’re already so wet for me.” _

_ “Always” she promised, her head lolling back against the seat as her body raced towards its peak. Between Roose’s skillful fingers and the vibration from the motor, she was doing her best to keep herself from sobbing in pleasure._

_ “Sansa” Roose’s voice broke into the fog of lust and she turned to her head to face him. “You have thirty seconds to come or I will pull this car over, right here on the highway, and bend you over the hood---” _

_ She reached out and held tightly to his forearm as her orgasm tore through her body, her inner muscles pulsing around his fingers as she panted for air._

_ “Very good girl” he withdrew his fingers and pulled them from beneath her dress. His fingers were soaked and he held them to her lips. “Lick.” _

_ She obeyed and swiped at the moisture on his fingers, holding his eyes as her own musk danced across her taste buds. He smirked and pulled his fingers away, sucking them into his mouth and pulling them away clean. _

_ She whimpered as he tugged her dress back into place, his hand then going to the gearshift and downshifting, the car surging forward in a burst of speed that carried them around a sweeping corner and toward their dinner reservation. _

Sansa realized why Jeyne had run off so quickly; it had been to grab the other teachers who remained at the school, all of them suddenly gathered near the parking lot. Their conversation fell silent as she locked her classroom and Roose’s Camaro pulled into the lot. Right, she smirked. The damned busy bodies had never seen her husband before and were damn sure going to look their fill today. 

It wasn’t that she had hidden Roose from her coworkers, that couldn’t be farther from the truth. It was simply that she kept her personal life private and her marriage to herself. She didn’t have the sobbing dramatics that Talisa had, nor did she have the screaming matches that Roslin cried about. Their marriage wasn’t perfect, no marriage was, but she felt no need to spill her heart out to those that she worked with. Especially since this was her first year teaching here at the elementary school.

No, her marriage was the business of her and Roose only, no one else mattered. 

No one else would understand. No one else needed to.

Tucking her keys into her bag, she walked through the playground to the parking lot, ignoring the stares of the others as Roose left the engine idling and emerged to meet her. 

Sansa took the opportunity to admire her husband and the fine figure he cut in his navy blue peacoat and sweater over dark jeans, both warding off the winter chill. Her charming, sinfully sexy Dr. Roose Bolton, professor in psychology and partner of High Heart Police Department’s criminal profiling unit, was a damned good looking man. 

From his pale blue eyes, shielded behind black glasses and greying deep brown hair and beard, she loved every inch of her husband. Sure, he was thirteen years her senior, but his soul called to hers and they fitted together like two halves of the same whole. 

“Mrs. Bolton” he pulled her close, kissing her softly. She felt his hand dip into her jacket pocket as he kissed her, his fingers wrapping around the still-warm panties there. “Good girl” he purred, tucking them into his own jacket as he released her. 

“Dr. Bolton” she smiled. “We have an audience” she motioned to the right with her eyes and he smirked. 

“I know” he took her bag from her shoulder and took her hand. “They’ve been waiting all semester to catch a glimpse. Let’s go home before I take you right here and give them something to gossip about.” 

“Home sounds perfect” she held his hand with both of hers, a habit she had picked up early on in their relationship, and followed to his car. Roose opened the passenger door and set her bag behind the seat before helping her to sit. 

“Buckle up, baby girl” he winked as he closed the door and when he rounded to the driver’s side, he raised his hand in a wave to the teachers doing a terrible job at pretending not to watch them. 

Sansa covered her mouth to conceal her laughter as Roose slid behind the wheel and buckled himself in.

“I love you” she smiled, resting her head against the headrest and watching her husband. 

Roose took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the knuckles beside her wedding ring, “I love you.” 

Sansa’s hand slid to the back of his as he reached for the gear shift and guided them out of the parking lot and out onto the road. She let her fingers rest over his, feeling the muscles and tendons play in his hand as he shifted the car. 

While she drove a modest SUV, a car that she had purchased when her ancient sedan died a few years ago, she loved Roose’s car. The deep rumble of the motor, the sleek design and piano black paint, and the black leather interior that held Roose’s rich scent. She loved it. 

When they had decided to start working on their family, Roose had mentioned selling the car, or moving it into storage, but she had put her foot down. Absolutely not, she laid down the law. They had her car for family use and he would keep his. She would never ask that he give up his first love, the car stayed. Roose had smirked in response, lifting her onto the kitchen table and taking her without preamble. 

They had broken three plates, two mugs and the table that night, but she didn’t give a single damn.

As they merged onto the highway, Roose’s hand turned to twine with hers, their palms pressed together. They rode in silence, their hands clasped as she watched him drive. Occasionally he would glance over at her and give her hand a gentle squeeze, his eyes filled with love before he returned to the road. 

Roose parked in the garage alongside Sansa’s SUV and quickly killed the engine, the only sound around them was the creak of the garage door as it rolled closed. 

Sansa unbuckled her belt but he held her hand, preventing her from leaving the car. 

“Roose?” she asked, looking over at him. 

“When were you going to tell me?” 

“What?” she frowned. “Tell you what?” 

“Your doctor called today” he said softly, leaning over to the glovebox and opening it to pull a pharmacy bag free. “I took the liberty of picking up your prenatal vitamins.”

Sansa laughed, “Well, the doctor ruined your Christmas present” she grabbed her bag and pulled a small frame from the main compartment. She ran her finger over the wooden frame before extending it to him. “Sorry it isn’t wrapped.” 

Roose took it, swallowing thickly as he stared down at the black and white photo inside, “How far?” 

“Eight weeks now” she watched his eyes squeeze tightly shut, her strong, proud husband schooling his features before he opened them once more. She held his hand tightly, running her thumb over his knuckles. 

“Gods” he whispered, looking at the picture for several seconds before his eyes returned to hers. “That certainly didn’t take long, did it?” he smirked. 

“If this is where your male ego preens at knocking me up so quickly--” 

“Damned right it is” he cut her off. “I was going to drag you to bed and keep you there until Christmas, but now---” 

“Nothing changes, Roose” she assured him. “We can still make love, we can still fuck--” 

“Language” he chided and the tone sent a wave of heat through her. 

“We can still do all that we did before, just, ya know” she blushed. “Be mindful that I have another Bolton on board here.”

His lips twitched in amusement and he gave a small nod, “Well then, in that case” he set the photo on the dash. “Get that pert ass of yours out of the car, Mrs. Bolton.” 

Sansa laughed and they parted hands long enough for them to get out of the car. Roose grabbed her as she rounded the front of the car, kissing her deeply as they walked toward the door to the house. It was feral, brutal and possessive, and she loved it.

She sighed and melted against him as they entered the house and she found her back against the kitchen wall, Roose’s hand delving under her dress to stroke her bare folds. His touch was feather light, gentle and teasing, and when she tried to grind against his palm, he pulled back. 

“Ah, ah, ah” he warned and she whimpered. “Patience is a virtue.” 

“Please” she whimpered. 

“If you’re a good girl, and quiet, I will give you what you want” he promised and she nodded vehemently, begging him without words. She knew just the way to widen her eyes and pout her lips to get him to give her anything she wanted. 

He moved his fingers back to her core, teasing her for a few moments before he sank a long finger into her body. She did her best to swallow her cries as he fingered her, his thumb circling her clit with each stroke. 

It crested quickly, and when he sank a second finger into her, she came against his hand, a soft cry escaping her lips. When Roose froze, her body still fluttering around his fingers, she pulled her lips into her mouth. 

“You were doing so well, pet” he said softly, pulling his fingers from her and guiding her from the wall to the couch. He pulled her jacket away and left it on the hardwood floor as he positioned her near the arm rest. Her legs were weak and shaking, barely able to hold her up. “Hands” he said and she placed her hands on the arm rest, her height meant that in this position meant she was bent at the waist. At his mercy. 

He moved behind her and lifted her dress over her bare ass, his fingers running over the flesh. His hand landed against her skin before she registered that he moved, the slap echoing in the quiet house. 

She whimpered and swayed on her feet, Roose’s hand quickly coming to her hip to steady her. Once she had her balance, he guided her legs apart, his fingers sliding through the juices that were now leaking down her inner thighs. 

The shuffle of fabric sounded and she felt the heat of his cock against her lower lips. He dragged himself across her opening, coating his shaft in her fluids before teasing her entrance. 

“Mrs. Bolton” he said softly, his hand running down her spine before bunching in her dress. He notched the head of his length at her core, “Fuck yourself on your husband's cock.” 

Sansa obeyed, shifting backwards and taking his cock deep. She sighed at the familiar feeling of being stretched by her husband’s cock. The way he slid against every wall within her, the way the blunt head tormented that spot inside of her that drove her wild, was everything. 

Roose’s hand held to her dress, his body still as she worked herself back and forward, fucking herself on him. She looked back over her shoulder as she moved, their eyes connecting and she felt their silent communication sizzle through her. 

He still wore his coat and jeans, but had opened the zipper to free his cock, allowing him to take her while still fully clothed. Gods, her husband was a dangerous man, indeed. 

She shifted slightly and moved harder, slamming her ass against his hips and moaning at the build of her climax. 

“Quiet” Roose chided and she did her best to swallow her cries, but it felt so damned good, the way he filled her, the way he looked behind her, the way her breasts rubbed against the arm rest with each forward movement. She cried out as his cock scraped against her g-spot and in the next instant, Roose was shoving her panties in her mouth, the silk material soft against her lips and muffling her cries as he now began to fuck her in earnest. 

With her movements and his guidance, she was screaming through her release only a few minutes later, her cunt soaking his jeans and her legs as she came, violently, around him. 

“Perfection” he said darkly, hips pistoning through her peak as she squirted her pleasure around him. He kept a hand on her hip, mindful to keep her stomach from hitting the couch, and fucked her until he growled his release, his cock pulsing and spilling into her body until their cum dripped down her legs. 

He leaned helped her to stand, his cock still inside of her as he ran his hands over her stomach and breasts, cupping their weight before a hand wrapped around the front of her throat while the other moved the heavy length of her hair aside. 

“Such a good girl” he whispered against her ear. “I’m proud of you” he cupped her womb and held her throat. “So obedient. I told you to take my seed, to give it life and you did” she whimpered as he nuzzled her neck. “My good girl.” 

She felt her pussy flutter, the praise soaking into her soul as a balm, and when he pulled the panties from her mouth and tossed them aside to replace them with his fingers, she sucked them as he moved them against her tongue. 

After two years of dating and three years of marriage, Roose had learned how to send her body spiraling. He owned her, every sigh and gasp of pleasure, belonged to him.

“Mrs. Bolton” he whispered. “I think you’ve earned a nice bath. I’ll take care of you and then, once we’re clean, I am going to eat that delicious pussy of yours until you scream. How does that sound?” he asked, and when she remained silent he smirked against her ear lobe and removed his fingers from her mouth. “You may speak, baby girl.” 

“Please” she choked out the word, her body shaking as his cock slipped from her body and their cum spilled down her legs. “Please.”

Roose laughed softly, the sound smug and satisfied as he shifted and wrapped his arms around her, “My darling girl.” 

Sansa sagged against his body, letting his strength become hers as she felt him lift her and carry her down the hall to their bedroom.

Roose lay awake, watching Sansa as she slept beside him, her hair a riot of curls across the pillows. They were both nude, replete from their celebration and she had fallen asleep a short while ago, her back snug to his chest. 

His life before her had been, for lack of a better term, a shit storm. Alcoholic absentee father, strict substance abusing mother and a younger brother with a wild streak fifty miles wide. They had been poor, dirt poor, and as soon as Ramsay turned 18, he took his brother and they drove south. The Dreadfort Police Department was happy to see Ramsay go.

Along the way south they worked their asses off, any odd jobs that they could find to keep food in their stomachs and keep them moving away from the Bolton 'home'. 

When they reached High Heart, Roose worked at a mechanic’s shop to pay the bills while they attended junior colleges and vocational school. It was at that same shop that the beat up, broken down old Camaro first entered his life. 

He pushed himself harder than he once thought possible, and as the years passed, he attended college courses at night, working toward a doctorate in psychology with the hopes of working on criminal profiling. In his ‘spare’ time he brought the Camaro back to life, each part on that car passing through his fingers with care and precision. When it was finally done, the shop owner handed him the keys and clapped him on the back. 

_ “Every man should have a first love” _ the man had said, and from that day forward, that car was Roose’s closest companion.

Ramsay acceled in his work in the funerary business, an odd vocation to be sure, but he seemed to enjoy his work. Sometimes a little too much, but that was another conversation for another time. 

Roose hadn’t been looking for anyone, his focus was on his work with the police department and at High Heart University. But that had all come crashing down the first time he laid eyes on her. 

_ “Dr. Bolton” a soft voice pulled his attention from his student’s essays and Roose looked up to see a tall, slender beauty enter his office. Never had he seen anyone so beautiful and so pure. From her porcelain skin to her fiery hair, she was a goddess amongst mortals. _

_ “Yes?” he said, watching her move confidently forward, her modest long-sleeved dress dancing around her knees as she walked. _

_ “I am Sansa Stark” she extended her hand. “You had put in a request for assistance with grading and they gave you me” her cheeks flushed at her words, but she did not falter. _

_ “What a lovely gift” he stood and took her hand, shaking it briefly. _

_ She smiled softly, “You say that now, but I am certain I will drive you crazy sooner or later.”_

_ “Somehow, I highly doubt that” he replied. _

She hadn’t, however, been wrong.

It only took a fortnight for her to drive him crazy. But not in the way she had implied. No, instead she drove him crazy with wanting her. Her vibrant personality, wicked sense of humor and sharp intelligence kept him on his toes and soon he was looking forward to their meetings, to seeing her. 

The first time she arrived with two cups of coffee, his prepared exactly the way he made it himself, his mind began to grow suspicious. He tuned in to her unspoken behavior, the way she placed his coffee perfectly on the coaster, the way she began to anticipate his needs while they worked and then finally, the way she always called him ‘Dr. Bolton’, her eyes lowered with respect as she did so. 

It only took a fortnight but there was no denying that his little Sansa was the perfect submissive. 

It was, in truth, a fact that she hadn’t realized about herself, he learned after they began dating. She had been a virgin, as pure as he first thought her to be. Their first time, while there had been some pain, she had screamed in pleasure more than anything else. Together they learned her boundaries, learned her passions and he had her body memorized within a moon’s turn. 

Roose was a man who preferred to be in control, and Sansa was more than happy to entrust herself to him, their souls fitting together perfectly and settling easily into happiness. 

Their only large argument in the relationship, had been over children. Before she came into his life, he had promised that he would never have children. That he would never risk becoming his father and making his own blood miserable. 

But Sansa, as with everything else, changed that too. He realized that with her, as partners, they would love and care for their children without boundaries. Sansa was born to be a mother, that much was evident to any who cared to watch her with her students. She was a woman with a big heart and an abundance of love to give, and he couldn’t find it in his own heart to deny her that. 

And now, he ran his finger across the smooth skin of her shoulder and arm before settling over her womb. Now she carried their child. Son or daughter, it didn’t matter, their child grew beneath her heart and it clogged his throat with such emotion that it was hard to breathe. 

He knew, deep down, that he did not deserve such perfection. He did not deserve Sansa. But he would never let her go. He loved her, an emotion he had once thought he was incapable of, but he loved her all the same. 

“Roose” she sighed in her sleep, shifting closer to him and he took the opportunity to wrap his arms tighter around her. He burrowed his face into her hair, surrounding himself with her scent and he listened to her breathing as she slept. 

Their lives would change in a matter of months, but with her at his side, he was ready. He could take on anything, as long as he had Sansa Bolton with him. His lips twitched in amusement as he allowed his eyes to close. Hells, even the terrifying idea of fatherhood didn’t seem so daunting with her at his side. 

No, he sighed, relaxing against her. He may be the dominant one in their relationship, but there was no mistaking that Sansa was their strength. The warrior. That thought might terrify another man, but Roose only carried it with him as reassurance as he sank into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
